


Got Your Number

by opalmatrix



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Geek Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Nerdiness, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's long distance from Mumbai to Roanapur, but somehow, they manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink. Prompt - _Phonesex - voices across oceans_. This takes place after the "Greenback Jane" arc but before ""The Wired Red Wild Card." Beta by **[**smillaraaq**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/pseuds/Smillaraaq)**.

Benny drained his beer can and reached for the last of his new magazines. It was a computer rag, and after scanning the table of contents, he decided the hell with it: he wasn't in the mood to think that hard.

He rummaged around on his little coffee table and settled for an issue of _Gallery_ that he hadn't worn out yet. But somehow, the girls on the glossy pages weren't doing it for him tonight. And he wasn't ready to go to sleep just now. He tossed the magazine back onto the table. Maybe he'd play some computer chess. _Boring._

His phone rang, and he rolled off the sofa to answer it.

"Hello?" The connection sounded a little crackly, like maybe the call was going over microwave relay at some point.

"Hello - Benny?" It was a woman's voice, almost familiar through the distortion.

"Yeah - who's this?"

There was a pause; then: "It's me - Janet."

_Oh._ Usually they chatted on the Internet: it was cheaper and more dependable than the international calls. "Hey, good to hear your voice! What's up?"

Silence. Static. "I miss you, little bagel boy."

Benny smirked. He took the phone off the little desk and brought it over to the coffee table so he could sit on the sofa instead of the hard chair. "I miss you too, chocolate pie."

"I know it's rather odd to call you ... but IRC just wasn't enough this afternoon. I kept thinking ... ."

"'bout what?"

"About when we went to that little seaside town, Plai Laem."

"Wow." The main thing that had happened in Plai Laem was sex. They'd only set foot on the famous beach once. "Yeah, I think about that too."

"Benny ... what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing much. Drinking some beer and catching up on my reading."

"What are you wearing, darling?"

Benny's mouth fell open, but nothing was coming out. _Did she really just ask ... ?_ Finally: "Um, just sweat shorts. And a Hawaiian shirt. A green one with leaves and stuff."

"Is the shirt buttoned up?"

"Uh, yeah ... ." Heat was gathering on his skin.

"Unbutton it, Benny." 

_Holy moly._ Her voice was so sweet, but so commanding. His hand started moving before he even thought about it. "What about you, honey? What're you wearing?"

"Pajamas. Short, silky ones. White, with blue flowers. The top is like a camisole, with thin straps. Have you got your shirt unbuttoned, darling?"

"Yeah, babe."

"I love your chest. I love how fuzzy it is. I'm thinking about running my fingers over it right now."

Benny touched his chest with his free hand, just brushing his fingers along the edge of his pecs. "I bet ... I bet your boobs look fantastic in that silky top," he said. He felt kind of stupid saying it. Janet's idea of flirting on chat could be pretty raunchy, but this was beyond anything they'd ever done long distance.

She made a little gasping noise. "Oh, Benny - I wish you were here to see them."

"I wouldn't be able to just look at them. I'd want to touch them." He couldn't pretend he wasn't getting hard now.

Her breathing was louder. "Darling, do you want me right now?"

She really _was_ into it. "Like anything, babe. Can you - touch your tits for me?"

"Oh ... yes, I'm doing it. My nipples - they're stiff."

"Run your fingers around 'em - in circles. Feel good?" 

"Yes, but not as good as if you were touching me. What are _you_ doing now?"

"I'm getting so hard."

"Will you touch yourself? And tell me about it?"

Oh, God. He shoved the loose waist of his shorts down and grabbed his dick. "Oh, damn, it's all ... it's hard and the veins are sticking out - "

"Is it all dark red? And wet at the tip?"

"Hell yeah."

"I wish I could hold it and rub it for you, darling. Please, touch yourself."

"I am ... Honey, what about you?"

"I'm ... I'm rocking on the bed. I have a pillow between my legs."

"Are you wet?"

"Yes ... yes I am. I wish you could lick me ... ."

"Touch yourself. Pretend it's me."

"I'm - I'm licking my fingers, darling. And I'm taking off my pajama pants. They're damp. And I'm touching myself now."

"Is it good?"

"Yes ... what about you?"

"My hand isn't as nice as yours, honey."

"I'm sorry - but ... oh ... as you said, use your imagination, dearest!"

He tried. And with the way she was gasping into the phone, it was working a hell of a lot better than he thought it would. "I ... I can almost picture you. You still have your glasses on?"

"Yes, but they're fogging up! Oh ... ."

He licked his lips, thinking about how she must look, her fingers on herself, her big beautiful boobs trembling under the silky top. And so steamy that her glasses were fogging? Oh shit. "Honey, are you getting close?"

"Not ... not quite. Darling, tell me more - what's happening with you?"

"I'm ... I'm so hard it hurts. I'm trying to go slow, but I don't want to. My head's pressed back on the arm of my sofa here, and I can hardly hold the phone. My heels are digging into the sofa cushions, I'm pushing so hard, 'cause I wish I was pumping into you, sweetie."

She moaned, then, a sound that went straight to his balls, and then there was a soft faint thump. _She dropped the phone onto the bed,_ he thought, and the mental picture of her writhing on the bed with the phone lying next to her put him over the edge. "Oh, _fuck!_ "

His hearing came back to the sound of her anxiously calling his name, faintly, because the phone receiver was halfway into the back of the sofa. He groped for it with his dry hand. "Yeah, yeah, it's OK, honey, I'm here. Just dropped the phone."

She giggled. "So did I."

"I heard. So - good for you?"

"Ooooh, yes. I'm all ...half melted. I need a bath. And clean pajamas."

"Sorry I made you mess up your pretty pajamas, sweetie pie."

"Don't be. They'll wash. I still miss you, you know. But I think I can sleep now. What about you?"

"I think I'll sleep like a rock, honey. And the next phone call's on me."

"Oh, all right, then! Good night, my darling bagel."

"Good night, chocolate pie."

The line went dead. Benny wriggled out of his shirt and used it to mop up the mess on his belly before going to hang up the now-beeping phone. Who would have thought that long-distance sex could be that hot?

The big-boobed model on the cover of _Gallery_ seemed to be smirking at him. He gave her the finger and went off to take a shower.

 


End file.
